


treat her the way she deserves

by goldenkc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: clarke and her friendships with her kids// bc canon!delinquents don't know how to act.





	treat her the way she deserves

**Author's Note:**

> in the fic i wrote yesterday, i wanted to include canon quotes between clarke and certain delinquents but i relaized that fanon is so much kinder to our earth mama. this is really short but i need this, we all do.

**nathan miller.**  
_childhood friends._

  
they grew up together on alpha station with wells jaha, the trio were inseparable. clarke and nate were the first person the other came out to. they watched old movies together and played “on earth, i would”. when he got his stupid ass locked up for theft, she visited him as often as she could.

>   
>  -> “it's not so bad, clarke, i promise.”  
>  -> “i still don't like it.”  
>  -> “i know. i miss you.”  
>  -> “i miss you more.”  
>  -> “not possible.”

* * *

 

 **john murphy.**  
_cockroaches in crime._

  
obviously clarke didn't trust him very much, but when he came back after his exile, and she treated his illness, they grew a bit closer. he'd tell her about his broken family, and she'd tell him about all her insecurities. they built a friendship on mutual respect. murphy would tease her about her and bellamy's roles within their little camp around the dropship.

>   
>  -> “hey, mom? dad won't let me take a walk in the forest without a partner, could you come?”  
>  -> “you're an ass. yes, i'll come.”

* * *

**raven reyes.**  
_a friendship built on common ground._

  
after being fucked over by the same guy, clarke and raven realize how much they have in common and become great friends. they build the new world together with bellamy. the trio are the head, hands, and heart—equally important. the girls keep each other strong, reminding the other why they keep going. clarke wouldn’t have gotten this far without raven’s unconditional support.

>   
>  -> “i really am grateful for everything you’ve done for us, raven. and i’m sorry you’ve sacrificed so much for us.”  
>  -> “i’m not sorry. it’s lead us here. and i think we’ve both done pretty great.”  
>  -> “who knew the princess and the mechanic could be such a good team?”  
>  -> “i did.”

* * *

 

 **harper mcintyre.**  
_blonde best friends._

  
on the ground, they'd often have girl talk, chatting about their lives and crushes and jobs in the camp. they got drunk one night and kissed and laughed about it, claiming it made their friendship stronger. she was the first person clarke told about possible feelings for bellamy, and vice versa about harper's feelings for monty.

>   
>  -> “he's my best friend now, we work so well together. what if he doesn't feel the same and it just messes up our co-leadership?”  
>  -> “have you not seen the way he looks at you? blake is head over heels, and for good reason. you're quite the catch, don't sell yourself short.”  
>  -> “you're amazing.”  
>  -> “i am, aren't i?”

* * *

 

 **octavia blake.**  
_badass girls with too much love for bellamy blake._

  
octavia teaches clarke some self-defence moves, claiming she can’t always be there to protect her highness. they’re friends and have been since they reached the ground. they’re happy to have each other’s backs. they really respect each other and what the other has been through. the pair often discuss what the hell to do with bellamy, and they laugh about it together.

>   
>  -> “you’ve made my brother really happy. and i know how much you care for him. so thank you.”  
>  -> “for what?”  
>  -> “giving him something to live for. and me, too. i’ll always stand beside you, clarke. i’d be proud to go into battle with you.”  
>  -> “i’d be honoured to have you.”

* * *

 

 **jasper jordan.**  
_self-medicating snark masters._

  
they mourn their friends together. they’ve lost so many—too many. clarke came to jasper when the pain and stress of life become too much. he tries out his wine concoctions on her. they get drunk or high on whatever they can find and just forget everything for a while. jasper really looks up to clarke. he apologizes for blaming her for the… mount weather incident. they talk about their lost loved ones. they feel better for a while.

>   
>  -> “i loved her. more than i thought i was ever worthy of loving someone.”  
>  -> “you, jasper jordan, are worth everything. you deserve everything you’ve ever wanted.”  
>  -> “i think after these last profoundly shitty few months, we all deserve a bit of happiness. we’ve been through too much shit for just a bunch of teenagers. we’ve lived too many lifetimes in pain already.”  
>  -> “damn, dude, don’t get too deep on me now.”

* * *

 

**monty green.**  
_geniuses who understand each other._

  
they miss jasper more than words can express. so they often sit together silently. when clarke gets spacekru back, she relies heavily on monty and his friendship. they don’t always see eye to eye but they love each other very much. monty is always there to offer some advice. he promised her years ago that he’d never let her lose herself. at least once a week, the pair get together and talk over any big decisions. monty keeps her head clear, helps her remember who she’s doing this all for.

>   
>  -> “i don’t know what i’d do without you.”  
>  -> “yeah, you probably would’ve crashed and burned another planet by now.”  
>  -> “rude, monty. hah, but seriously. you’re so good to me and our people.”  
>  -> “i lead by example, clarke. you’ve saved us all time and time again. the least i can do is contribute a little.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you've ever read a fic by me before then you know what a slut i am for the kudos


End file.
